


Wake Me Up Baby

by urpiercedclixt



Series: A Blooming Flower Called Love [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urpiercedclixt/pseuds/urpiercedclixt
Summary: Ofcourse Mew thinks the best way to wake Gulf up is with his dick.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: A Blooming Flower Called Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656763
Comments: 12
Kudos: 447





	Wake Me Up Baby

Light fluttering kisses against his cheek accompanied soft pulls on his right ear which pulled him out of the deep fog of dreamless sleep. Gulf groaned and snuggled closer to the solid wall of warmth in front of him... he didn't want to wake up. He had too much to do when he woke and he didn't want to do... anything. He just wanted to lay in bed all day and cuddle with "Phiiiii..." he called out, voice cracked and soaked in sleep.

Mew chuckled, trying to brush hair off Gulf's face but he was thwarted by the sleepy boy cuddling closer and burying his face into his neck. "Yai bii if you don't get up now you would be late for your broadcast..."

Gulf made a series of incomprehensible noises that made perfect sense to Mew because he has spent over a year studying all of Gulf's noises. He nuzzled the younger man's hair, enjoying the sleep warm slight body as his arms settled on Gulf's slim waist. They were pressed closely together and that was exactly how Mew liked it. Gulf just felt too good in his arms.

Gulf snuffled and sighed until his breathing became regular as he fell back into a light sleep, mouth slightly open with his retainer peeking through. The sight was just too precious for Mew, it would be a crime to disturb this perfect view he thought

They still had responsibilities though 

Mew rubbed Gulf's back thoughtfully as he considered his options. He was a morning person- the exact opposite of his love and in the interest of making the most of the day, especially with his busy schedule, Mew made sure most of his classes and meetings with his doctoral supervisor were scheduled in the morning. Basically, he would be very late if he didn't get up soon.

His still soundly sleeping cat didnt seem to care very much though, squirming to get comfortable as Mew pulled him ontop and used the excuse to grab Gulf's ass. All the movement made Gulf's sleep shirt (which was actually one of Mew's old tshirts) ride up, revealing tantalising creamy coffee skin and dark purple satin briefs. Briefs that Gulf pretended to hate when Mew had gifted him with it shortly after they started to get intimate because "Alai wa! What's wrong with old fashioned boxers" but suspiciously wore anytime he was staying over. The soft tones of lilac complemented Gulf's skin perfectly and the strip of skin revealed by the rumpled shirt practically begged Mew's hands to go exploring.

Mew took a few moments to breathe Gulf's sleep warm scent in, everyday thankful that the playful, guileless young man had stumbled into his life, bringing sunshine to his gray existence. Now he couldn't bear to be away from him and judging from the way his Nong was clinging to him, the feeling was mutual. His exploring hands travelled over Gulf's preachy bum and he encountered a hard bump that reminded him of their activities the night before. He had put the plug in the night before after cleaning Gulf up, half expecting the boy to protest. When he didn't Mew took it as a small victory and somehow forgot about it.

"Sweetheart," he said, an idea forming and he knew his Nong was up for this based on discussions they've had on their preferences and kinks.

He pulled the lingerie down towards Gulf's knees and squeezed his ass to barely any response. It always amazed Mew how much Gulf loved his sleep. He gripped the base of the plug, softly toying with it and to his delight, Gulf began to squirm and whine drowsily. Fascinated by the response, Mew repeated his action, one hand gripping Gulf's soft ass open and the other working the plug gently out of the tight grip and pushing it back into Gulf. 

Gulf gasped and spread his legs as far as his panties let him, making Mew chuckle and file it into his "things to tease Gulf about later" folder. The lube from the night before was still tacky and the constant motion of the toy loosened his hole, giving Mew more wicked ideas.

If this doesn't wake him up nothing will

"Yai Bii," Mew cooed, as he let the plug settle. 

Gulf looked up at him with half closed eyes and swollen lips from sleep and the sight went straight to Mew's dick. "Hmmm?" He was still sub verbal but that was no problem.

"Suck," two fingers were pressed to the pillowy mouth and were let in almost immediately. If the sight of Nong's sleepy face made Mew half hard, the sight of him languidly sucking on his fingers all heavy eyed and a bit confused took him all the way there. Gulf still was half asleep, his movements uncoordinated, making the sucking messy and sloppy and perfect. "Thank you baby"

Gulf moaned his response and snuggled back into Mew's neck. The older man went back to his earlier distraction, this time gently pulling the plug to be taken care of later and pulling the underwear down even further, making a mental note to buy more accommodating underwear. Maybe something backless. 

Two fingers, still dripping with Gulf's spit slid in easily, taking Mew's breath away with how hot and still tight he was inside. Gulf shivered and arched his back, letting more of Mew's long digits in. "Good boy," Mew groaned against Gulf's hair as he scissored his fingers. His Nong's velvet walls squeezed back, indicating that the mischievous boy wasn't as out of it as one might think. Mew stroked his back soothingly as Gulf began to make continuous whiny noises in time with his strokes. Gulf was still wet inside from last night and the plug left him loose and pliant so Mew gave into the temptation to add another finger. 

Now Gulf was paying attention, squirming and moaning and panting against Mew's neck like three fingers was too much for him. Mew scoffed, leaning a bit to whisper roughly, "You've taken a lot more, don't pretend…"

Gulf blushed and hid his face even more but relaxed further, letting Mew's third finger in. He felt full but not uncomfortable. His moans became deeper and filthier… Mew's smirked as he rubbed his oversensitive prostate, knowing exactly how Gulf would react. Gulf was awake now, eyes heavy lidded for a totally different reason as he messily kissed up Mew's neck to his lips and moved his hips to the rhythm of Mew's fingers… his body indirectly asking for more but Mew wanted to hear him beg.

He stilled his fingers and Gulf looked up immediately, offended. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing," Mew responded, innocently. His baby huffed, frustrated and helpless.

"Khun Phiii… make me cum," he was an adorable brat, demanding an orgasm with his cute retainer and sleep swollen face. 

Mew wasn't letting him off easy, "I'm not trying to make you cum, I'm trying to wake you up."

"But I'm awake!"

"I tried to wake you so many times and you ignored me… I think you need to be punished." Gulf's eyes lit up like he just promised him the latest gaming system. 

Mew almost laughed… he was definitely too soft on his boy but he liked it that way. "If I take my punishment I can cum right?" He said it eagerly, like he knew he was going to enjoy every moment of this.

"Yes, Yai bii, if you are a good boy, I'll let you cum. Remember your colours?"

Mew maneuvered them into position as Gulf recited the stoplight system, him sitting, leaning against the bed frame and Gulf straddling him… face red and sweaty, eyes excited when he caught a glimpse of Mew's rock hard erection. He was the most beautiful thing Mew had ever set eyes on.

"If you can sit still on my cock for a bit, without moving, I'll let you cum… what's your colour baby"

Wide eyes blinked up at him for a few seconds before saying,"Green".

It was a heady feeling having Gulf eager to obey him like this. 

"Come here baby boy" he rumbled, filling both hands with the globes of Gulf's ass and adjusting him so he was squatting over his cock. Gulf, content to let him take the lead, clutched Mew's shoulder as his hips were guided gently down. Mew was hard enough to pound nails and Gulf was wet and open enough to take him dry. He trusted his Phi to make sure he was safe. 

Gulf threw his head back when the head slipped in, already over sensitive and over stimulated. "Sshhh… it's okay, stay relaxed for me okay?" It took all Mew's self control to pace himself and ensure his baby didn't get hurt. Gulf closed his eyes, red and embarrassed at the squelching noises made by his descent down his Phi's massive cock, Mew didnt take his eyes off until Nong was fully seated. When they made eye contact- Mew checking to make sure Gulf was fine, Gulf looking for the familiarity and reassurance of Phi's gaze- the younger's eyes were glassy and unfocused. 

The need to let go and thrust up into the overheated and already abused hole was almost too much but Mew held his boy's slim waist tight, determined to hear Gulf beg. To distract himself, he pulled their lips together hungrily devouring Gulf's mouth, swallowing his moans and tiny whimpers. Gulf tasted like sin, he had both cock and tongue buried inside him and he was all soft and hot everywhere. Mew groaned and almost lost control as Gulf clenched tight and sucked his tongue at the same time. This was more of a punishment for him than for his Nong. 

He pulled away and Gulf blushed even redder at the string of saliva still connecting them. He clenched again, his swollen, used walls still gripping tight even after all he endured last night and this morning. Mew hugged him close, biting his nipples because he knew how his baby liked a little pain. 

Sure enough, he responded, "Ah- Phi-", the words descending to gibberish when Mew played pull and flicked the other nipple while nibbling the first. Gulf's eyes were dazed and shinning with unshed tears, mouth slightly agape as the ecstasy ran through his body from what Mew was doing. 

"P-please Phi," the slurred tone and pleading words were an indication that his baby was far gone. His head rolling back a bit even though he still thrusted his chest forward for more abuse. Mew's dick got even harder where it was soaking inside Gulf's almost choking grip.

"What's your colour sweet boy," Mew's hand went to support the back of his head to ensure eye contact which was barely possible as Gulf's eyes were hooded and foggy.

"I- green Daddy," his adorably slurred words and the new honourific were an indication that Gulf was firmly in subspace. "I've been a good boy right? P-please, daddy fuck me."

Mew's control was about to snap. "You've been so good baby- the best. Thank you for warming up my cock so well" A phone started to ring but they were both too absorbed in their activities to notice. "Hands on daddy's shoulders now baby boy.. I'll give you what you need."

That was the only warning he got before Mew's large hands gripped his hips raising him until just the head of his cock was left inside and pulling him back down until his cock was fully buried once more. Gulf was beyond words at this point, gasps and nonsensical noises being the only sounds he was capable of. He was completely relaxed and let Mew bury himself repeatedly inside his totally pliant body, big cock hitting his prostate dead on everytime. "That's it sweet boy, you take my cock so well. So good at being mine." He could feel his climax approaching, base of his spine already tingling after edging for so long. 

Gulf whimpers got louder as Mew's pace got faster, his cock was hard, red and leaking precum like a faucet. His baby was ready to cum. He pressed Gulf closer to him, squashing his cock between both of them, allowing it some stimulation for the first time and bit Gulf's left nipple and the same time. His Nong screamed as warm wetness spilled between them, his body going taut and gripping Mew inside like a clamp. It was too much for Mew, he felt himself explode deep inside Gulf, letting out a string of curses as all the pent up pressure released into the warm clutching body of his boyfriend. 

For a moment the both panted, catching their breaths as Gulf slumped over Mew, burying his face in his sweaty neck as Mew gradually softened inside him. Mew held him close, like he always did after a scene, rubbing his back soothingly as he tried to find his way back to the real world. When he felt it was Gulf was coherent enough to talk, he asked, "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted and floaty"

"Hmm… floaty is good"

"Good.."

Mew could tell he wasn't ready to talk yet so he laid him down and pulled out, taking a second to watch the pretty hole clench up at first then open to let out white creamy cum. It was almost enough to make him go back for round two but-

"Fuck fuck fuck, what's the time now?" He grabbed his phone only to see 5 missed calls. Four from his supervisor and one from P'Bosss. He was so dead. But he had a sleepy sub that definitely needed his attention so he decided to face that firing squad later. After cleaning them both up and rubbing some soothing lotion on and inside Gulf's hole, he scolded himself for getting too carried away. He would try to keep his hands off Gulf for a few days because he felt raw and very tender inside.

"I can hear you thinking from over here. Stop worrying. I loved it."

That relived him and he spooned his baby, softly kissing his face and ears just like he did earlier trying to wake him up. "Was I too rough?"

"Not rough enough," Gulf said with a smirk as Mew paused his kisses. He loved shocking his Phi very much.

Mew laughed softly and resumed his ministrations, "You are a wild one arent you?"

"And you are a late one arent you? I think you've missed two appointments by now."

" You are also late aren't you?" Mew bit his sassy baby's ear lightly and kissed it immediately after to sooth the sting. 

Gulf snuggled closer to Mew's warmth as he felt his eyes droop again. "Yeah but my broadcast isnt until later today. They sent a schedule change last night."

Mew facepalmed. He had to admit, this was probably his worst plan yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/mewgulfffs) and read my [ abo au ](https://twitter.com/mewgulfffs/status/1242482694681964544?s=20)


End file.
